Sora to Yuuki
by Sakura-Jeka
Summary: Después de muchos años de tranquilidad nuevos seres hacen su aparición, ¿Quién es Yuki? y ¿Quién es Sora? Y ¿que quieren de Rukia? Y ¿que hará Ichigo para impedirlo?  Entren y averígüenlo.
1. Capítulo 1

Hola como están, esta es mi nueva historia que nació de un reto que me hizo mi novio, me reto a crear una historia en que Ichigo y Rukia fueran los protagonistas si no que también fueran el hijo de ellos Yuki y la hija de Orihime y Renji Sora( si alguien le suena extraña la combinación no me reclamen a mi si no a mi amiga Ma-chan , ella prácticamente me obligo a hacerla lo juro me tenían amenazada), para que entiendan mejor la historia les recomiendo que se lean mi otra historia Confesiones, Chocolates y San Valentín, pero tampoco es tan importante que se la lean solo si quieren saber como fue que empezó la relación de cada pareja.

**Disclaimer: **Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Kubo Tite sama.

Y sin más los dejo para que lean el primer Cáp. de mi loca historia.

**Sora t****o Yuki**

_Capítulo__ 1: Petición de matrimonio _

Habían pasado 10 años desde que se convirtió en shinigami y conoció a una enana mandona que le robo el corazón, pero según él, todo el dolor físico de las constantes batallas por la guerra, el temor cuando pensó que la había perdido, todo valía la pena solo por ver una sonrisa en su rostro.

Kurosaki Ichigo, ahora era un hombre de 25 años, médico recién graduado de la universidad de Tokio con las mejores notas, uno de los mejores médicos en el hospital de Karakura donde actualmente trabajaba, y si ella lo aceptaba futuro esposo de Kuchiki Rukia.

Ichigo se dirigía a toda velocidad en su automóvil, al restaurante al que había citado a Rukia, estaba muy nervioso cosa extraña en el, pero diablos quien no se pondría nervioso si estas apunto de proponer matrimonio ese era el pensamiento del joven medico para darse ánimos, se arreglo con sus mejores ropas, se puso la colonia que sabia que era la que más le gustaba a ella, su cabello seguía igual de desordenado que siempre, después de todo era parte de su personalidad su cabello rebelde, en conclusión se había arreglado lo mejor posible para ella, hasta había tenido que negociar con Ishida para que lo cubriera para poder salir más temprano de su turno.

Por fin llegó al restaurante, era de los más elegantes de la ciudad, la mesa que había reservado se encontraba en el balcón con una vista impresionante de toda la ciudad, sabia que ella amaba las alturas y seguramente iba a amar esa vista, miro hacia el cielo la noche estaba despejada y se podía ver la luna perfectamente, sonrió al ver la luna siempre lo hacia, ya que ella le recordaba a su pequeña shinigami y en esta noche tan especial la Luna estaba hermosa, volvió a ver la entrada del restaurante y la vio llegar estaba preciosa lucia un vestido negro que hacia resaltar más su piel blanca como la luna los tirantes del vestido eran delgados muy finos y su cabello lo traía recogido en un moño que resaltaba la blancura de su cuello, en pocas palabras la encontró perfecta se veía sencilla pero a la vez muy elegante, sin perder ese aire de frialdad que siempre la rodeaba haciendo que quien la miraba pensara que era de la nobleza, pero él sabia quien era realmente ella, si era cierto ella si pertenecía a la nobleza pero la imagen que le mostraba a todos no era la verdadera ella, solo con él se mostraba como realmente era, enojona, mandona, adoradora de conejos deformes pero sobre todo la persona que le cambio su destino.

Ninguno de los dos había cambiado mucho en esos diez años, es mas ella no aparentaba mas de 20 años y todavía conservaba en su rostro esos aires de niña pero a la vez demostraba la madurez de su interior llamando así la atención del genero masculino y dándole mas de un dolor de cabeza al chico, el rostro de el reflejaba mas madures, había crecido un poco mas para mala suerte de la chica ya que con mas razón ahora se empeñaba en decirle enana, se había convertido en un hombre muy apuesto, capaz de hacer que en donde estuviera llamara la atención de las mujeres del lugar no solo por su extraño color de cabello, pero en esencia seguían siendo los mismos

Rápidamente ella se acercó a la mesa donde el muchacho la esperaba, el sonrió al ver que mas de un hombre en el lugar la volvía a ver y admiraban la belleza que ella desprendía y se sintió muy orgulloso, ya que esa mujer que en estos momentos estaban admirando era solamente suya.

Por fin llegó a su mesa, ella sonrió como solo lo hacia para él y lo saludó.

Buenas noches Ichigo.

Buenas noches Rukia… Te vez hermosa.

¿Te sientes bien? – alzó su mano para tocar la frente del muchacho.

Claro que me siento bien, ¿por qué debería de sentirme mal? – le contestó frunciendo el seño más de lo acostumbrado.

Es que me hiciste un cumplido, eso no es normal en ti.

¡Maldita! uno que intenta hacerte un cumplido y tú que lo arruinas.

Tranquilo, ya no te enojes era solo una broma y tú también te vez muy guapo.

¿Ehh? ¡Muchas gracias! – le dijo con un leve sonrojo.

Rukia solo sonrió amaba hacerlo rabiar, después de todo su relación no estaba placada de palabras cursis y acciones melosas, no ellos no habían cambiado mucho durantes estos diez años en su relación seguían predominando los golpes por parte de ella y los insultos por parte de los dos, es mas muchos no sabían como seguían siendo pareja después de tanto tiempo y como se trataban, pero eso es lo que mas le gustaba de su relación con Ichigo no era normal como ellos dos.

Por cierto, lindo lugar. ¡me encanta la vista! – comento la muchacha para romper el silencio que de pronto se formó.

Me alegro que te guste.

Sí, pero hoy tu familia se estaba comportando muy extraña.

¿Por que dices eso?

Cuando tu papá supo que me habías invitado a cenar, se fue a llorar al póster de tu mamá diciendo: "¡ohhhhh Masaki! tu hijo no es gay, por fin va a concretar las cosas con Rukia chan". Paso diciendo eso toda la tarde y Yuzu me volvía a ver y se sonreía y Karin decía algo como: "¡Ichi nii ya era hora, qué lento eres!". Y otras cosas que no entendí.

Etto… ¿no sé por qué se comportaban así? Je, je, je, je. – Ichigo, trataba de que Rukia no se diera cuenta de su propósito antes de tiempo mientras pensaba en mil formas de asesinar a su familia por casi estropearle la sorpresa ya sabia el que era mala idea contarle sus planes a su familia.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_¡Oye__, Ichiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigo! – Isshin trataba de darle un golpe a su hijo mientras estaba desprevenido._

_¡Maldito viejo, ¿tratas de romperle el cuello a tu hijo? – Ichigo le dio un golpe en la cara que lo mando a volar._

_¡Onii chan! ¿no deberías de ser tan rudo con papá? le podrías hacer daño – Yuzu corría a socorrer a su padre._

_Déjalo Yuzu, ese viejo no se muere con nada. Ya vas a ver que va a vivir más que todos nosotros juntos – le dijo Karin a su hermana._

_Por cierto Ichigo ¿__dónde esta Rukia chan? – Isshin ya se había recuperado del golpe que le dio su primogénito._

_Ella salió con Inoue a una tarde de chicas._

_¡Qué bueno! así te podré dar tu regalo de graduación sin que ella se dé cuenta – le dijo Isshin poniéndose serio cosa que asusto a Ichigo._

_Viejo ¿por qué Rukia no se puede dar cuenta de mi regalo de graduación? – pregunt__ó un Ichigo muy intrigado._

_Por esto… –Isshin sacó de la bolsa de su pantalón una cajita aterciopelada negra y se la entrego a Ichigo._

_Pero viejo,¡ este es el anillo de compromiso de mamá! – le dijo Ichigo viendo el contenido de la caja._

_Quiero que se lo des a Rukia chan. Yo sé que tu madre le gustaría que fuera de este modo… ¡así que no hagas preguntas y conviértete en hombre y por fin pídele matrimonio a mi tercera hija!_

_¡Sí onii chan! pídele a Rukia nee san matrimonio – apoyó a su padre Yuzu._

_¡Sí Ichi nii! que si no Rukia chan se va a cansar de estar esperando que lo hagas – dio su aporte Karin._

_¡A ustedes si que les gusta meterse en mi vida! – dijo Ichigo mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa y miraba el anillo que un día fue de su madre. Tenia que admitir que su padre había elegido un lindo anillo para regarle a su madre. ¡Y seguro se vería más lindo en la mano de Rukia! Ya tenia días que le venia dando vueltas en la cabeza el proponerle matrimonio a su enana mandona _

_¡Tienen razón! ya es hora de que se lo pida. Llevaré el anillo a arreglar para que le quede bien a Rukia y después la invitaré a cenar._

_¡Siiiiiiii, Masaki por fin tendremos nietos! – Isshin corría al cuadro de su esposa, mientras Ichigo lo golpeaba._

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Bueno, la verdad es que tu familia es rara, así que no debería extrañarme que se comporten así – comentó la muchacha.

Kami sama ¡Gracias por hacer a Rukia tan inocente! – Ichigo dijo para sí mismo. Si Rukia se hubiera enterado, todo estaría arruinado por su familia, aunque de todos modos arreglaría cuentas con ellos más tarde.

Y ¿Qué era eso tan importante que tenías que decirme que no podía ser en la casa?

¿Te parece si cenamos primero enana?

¡Claro! descerebrado.

Mientras ellos cenaban se podían ver tres figuras ocultas tras una planta decorativa del restaurante.

Otto san, creo que no debemos estar haciendo esto. Si mi onii chan se da cuenta se va enojar mucho con nosotros. – decía una joven de cabello claro.

Si viejo, si Ichi nii te descubre te va a matar.

Ya, no se preocupen que esto no me lo podía perder. – decía Isshin mientras grababa todo con una cámara de video.

¡Ohhh Masaki! mira que lindo se ve nuestro hijo con Rukia chan, no cabe duda que nuestro hijo tuvo mucha suerte en encontrar una chica como Rukia chan y que esta se fijara en él.

Mientras tanto Rukia y Ichigo cenaban y conversaban de cosas que les había pasado durante el día y una que otra discusión muy al estilo de ellos. Por fin el postre llego y Rukia cansada de la espera se decidió a preguntar que era el misterio que se traía su shinigami sustituto (recordemos que Rukia es curiosa por naturaleza).

Ahora si me vas a decir ¿qué es el misterio que te traes?

¡Qué desesperada me resultaste, enana!

¡Tarado!

¡Medio metro!

¡Niñato!

¡Anciana!

¡Jirafa!

¡Enana adoradora de conejos diabólicos y deformes!

¡Oye, con Chappy no te metas! – Rukia pateó a Ichigo por debajo de la mesa.

¡Maldita! – le dijo Ichigo mientras se sobaba el área lastimada por el golpe.

¡Ya no te quejes que tú empezaste y dime de una vez ¿qué es lo que me tenías que decirme?

Ya, ya está bien desesperada.

Rukia, llevamos ya diez años juntos y la verdad es que yo no me puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti. Tú sabes que yo no soy muy bueno con las palabras – así, empezó Ichigo con su discurso, mientras que Rukia solo lo veía con una cara que expresaba: "¿y ahora a este qué le pasa?"

Ichigo, sacó la cajita negra que hace unos días le había dado su padre y se la entregó a Rukia.

Ichigo ¿qué es esto? – preguntó la shinigami.

Solo ábrelo, Rukia.

Rukia abrió la caja para encontrarse con el anillo más bello que sus ojos hayan visto jamás. Era de oro blanco y en su parte superior se encontraba un diamante no muy grande lo suficiente para verse elegante. Se quedó con la boca abierta y si la información que daban los mangas eran ciertas, eso era un anillo de compromiso lo que significaba que Ichigo le estaba proponiendo matrimonio.

¡Oye enana, di algo! – dijo Ichigo harto del silencio de la chica.

Ichigo… no entiendo.

Ese era el anillo de compromiso que mi padre le dio a mi madre cuando le propuso matrimonio.

Ichigo ¿por qué me lo das a mí, si era de tu madre?

¿No es claro?, lo que te quería preguntar Rukia es ¿si tú aceptas casarte conmigo?

Simplemente se quedó muda quería hablar, quería decirle que ¡claro que aceptaba ser su esposa! Que era lo que más deseaba en el mundo, pero tenía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar. Sentía como sus ojos se humedecían y su cuerpo no respondía.

Rukia, necesito una respuesta… ¡oye Rukia! ¿me escuchas? – Ichigo no sabía como tomar el silencio de la chica.

Lo único que pudo hacer cuando sintió que su cuerpo recuperaba un poco de movilidad fue sacar el anillo y colocárselo en su dedo y le dijo:

¿Qué tal me queda? – lo volvió a ver con la sonrisa más dulce, que él haya visto hasta ese momento.

Supongo que eso es un ¿si?

¡Claro que es un sí, grandísimo descerebrado! ¡Claro que quiero ser tu esposa! –le dijo mientras se paraba de su silla y se le tiraba encima para abrazarlo.

Oye que manera tan romántica la tuya para contestarme –le dijo el chico mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos, y sentía como su camisa se humedecía por las lágrimas que ella derramaba.

¿Por qué lloras?

¡Ya cállate! – le dijo Rukia mientras hundía más su rostro en el pecho del muchacho, no quería que la viera llorar.

¡Pero estás llorando! ¿me preocupa?

Es que estoy muy feliz, tonto.

Yo también lo estoy, mi enana llorona… – le dijo mientras la apretaba más contra él.

Pero Ichigo… ¿Estás seguro de darme el anillo de tu madre? ¿Tal vez Yuzu o Karin lo quieran? y no me parece que sea justo que yo lo tenga.

No te preocupes Yuzu y Karin están de acuerdo en que tú lo tengas y se que mi madre así lo hubiera querido.

¡Muchas gracias, Ichigo! ¡Te amo!

Y yo a ti te amo aún más.

Sus rostros se fueron juntando hasta que sus alientos se mezclaron para terminar en un dulce beso.

¡Siiiiiiiiii!, por fin Masaki nuestro hijo se casará con nuestra hermosa tercera hija! – Isshin bailaba alrededor de Rukia y Ichigo tirándoles confeti encima.

¡Ay Otto san! rompiste el momento romántico – Yuzu regañaba a su padre al ver que tanto Ichigo como Rukia estaban asustados de verlos ahí.

Viejo no tienes remedio – Karin apoyaba a su hermana.

Un momento ¿qué están haciendo aquí? – preguntaba un Ichigo muy sorprendido y enojado.

Verás hijo mío, las chicas querían salir a cenar ya que ustedes dos no cenarían con nosotros y yo las traje a este restaurante, es una casualidad que sea el mismo en el que tú te encontrabas con Rukia chan – Isshin se invento una excusa al ver un aura demoníaca que rodeaba a su hijo mayor.

¿Y tú crees que yo voy a tragarme esa historia? si hasta tienes una cámara de video en las manos.

Es que quería grabar la cena con mis dos niñas.

Si como no y yo nací ayer. no te creo nada ¡Maldito Viejo!

¡Pero es la verdad, Ichigo! –Isshin empezó a correr al ver que su hijo se le iba encima a pegarle.

¡Felicidades Rukia nee san! –Yuzu corrió abrazar a su futura hermana por ley.

¡Muchas gracias, Yuzu chan!

Ya era hora de que Ichi nii hiciera algo bien. ¡Felicidades Rukia chan! – la felicitó la segunda de las hermanas.

¡Gracias a ti también, Karin chan!

¡Ohh! mi querida tercera hija que feliz soy de que tú y el descerebrado de mi hijo se vayan a casar!

¡Muchas gracias, Kurosaki san!

Papá… ahora ya tienes que llamarme papá.

¡Viejo ya deja en paz a Rukia!

Pero Ichigo, yo solo quiero que mi adorada tercera hija me diga papá. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? – Isshin corrió a abrazar a Rukia.

¡Maldito viejo pervertido, no se te ocurra tocarla! – Ichigo salió en defensa de su, ahora, prometida y le dio una patada a su padre que lo dejo inconsciente.

Ichigo, creo que esta vez si te pasaste. – le dijo Rukia viendo a su suegro en el piso inconsciente.

¡Qué va! ese viejo es más resistente que todos nosotros juntos.

Por cierto, Ichigo ¿ya pensaste qué vas a tener que ir a hablar con mi nii sama?

¡Mierda! – a Ichigo se le puso la carne gallina al imaginarse que tenia que ir a pedirle la mano de Rukia al estirado noble de Byakuya.

Rukia, ¿no nos podemos saltar ese paso? – preguntó desesperado Ichigo.

No Ichigo, tienes que ir hablar con mi nii sama.

Pero Rukia ¡el estirado de tu hermano me va a matar!

Ichigo, mi nii sama no es ningún estirado y no te va matar.

Eso es lo que tú dices, pero tu hermano me odia y solo está esperando la ocasión para intentar acabar conmigo.

¡Él no te odia! y no te va a matar ya te lo dije. ¡Vas a ir a hablar con él, fin de la discusión! – le dijo Rukia frunciendo el seño.

¡Maldita zorra! – le contestó Ichigo.

Como era de esperar Rukia le dio un golpe a Ichigo en el estómago que lo dejó sin aire.

Ichi nii, deberías de aprender a pensar antes de hablar o mejor te quedas callado. Rukia chan, no es de las chicas que se deja insultar – le decía Karin a Ichigo.

Nosotros los hombres Kurosaki, necesitamos mujeres que nos sepan dominar, por eso desde la primera vez que vi a Rukia chan, supe que era perfecta para Ichigo – Dijo Isshin que ya había despertado.

Bueno, ¿no que esto era una celebración? – gritó Isshin – ¡Traigan Champán que hay que celebrar que mi hijo no es gay!

¡Maldito viejo! ¡Por qué no te mueres de una vez! – gritó Ichigo mientras volvía a golpear a su padre.

Mientras eso pasaba Rukia solo observaba y sonreía al imaginarse lo que seria su vida de ahora en adelante y lo feliz que iba a ser al lado de ese shinigami sustituto que había transformado su mundo diez años atrás.

Ichigo volvió a ver a Rukia y la vio sonriendo para él. Era la mujer más cautivadora y bella que existía sobre la faz de la tierra. Volvió a pensar que todo lo que había sufrido valía la pena solo por ver esa hermosa sonrisa en la cara de su amada enana.

Espero que les aya gustado el primer Cáp. de esta nueva historia y si no y creen que merezco tomatazos tengo la canasta lista para recogerlos.

No sean malitos dejen sus comentarios en un review, a ustedes no les cuesta nada y a mi me hacen muy feliz.

Chao y hasta la próxima entrega.

Viva el IchiRuki.


	2. Capítulo 2

Hola aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de Sora to Yuuki, me alegro que les aya gustado la historia. Quería ofrecerles una disculpa el capítulo anterior no me di cuenta que se le habían borrado los **-** de los principios de los diálogos, en este ya los tiene y espero que sea mas fácil su comprensión.

Quería agradecer a todas as personas que me dejaron sus comentarios y me agregaron a su alertas y agregaron la historia a sus favoritas me hacen muy feliz de verdad.

**chibi are **( gracias por siempre apoyarme, si por mi fuera te daría el anillo de compromiso de Rukia, en este capítulo podrás ver como Ichigo habla con Byakuya espero te guste, y estaré esperando tu comentario) **miaka-ichiruki **(me alegro que te gustara la historia, te traigo un nuevo capítulo y espero que te guste me gustaría saber tu opinión de lo que piensas de el) **Sweet Kuchiki **(me haces muy feliz en saber que te gusto la historia, tienes razón yo también envidio a Rukia claro es envidia de la buena e Isshin no podía faltar siento que le da Jasón a la historia, espero que me digas que te parece este nuevo capítulo) **metitus **( muchísimas gracias, tu siempre tan linda conmigo, a mi también me gusta mucho tu historia y espero que la continúes pronto, espero no decepcionarte en este ni en el otro, como siempre espero tu comentario al respecto) **Shinigami055 **( yo también pienso que ello no son normales y estoy de acuerdo contigo de que eso los hace especial, espero que este capítulo lo puedas entender mejor, Kumenasai por el capítulo anterior no me di cuenta, espero leer tu opinión al respecto)

**aLeKuchiki-zr **( me alegro que te gustara mi nuevo fic y gracias por apoyarme siempre, y tranquila te pasare el video yo todos los días lo veo antes de dormir, me gustaría saber tu opinión de este nuevo capítulo)** yuuki kuchiki **( perdón por lo del capítulo anterior en verdad no me di cuenta que se habían borrado los -, pero en este ya no pasara, espero leer tu opinión al respecto de este nuevo capítulo, muchas gracias por tu comentario y claro que lo continuare no dejare ninguno de mis fic a la mitad) **Ghost iv **( gracias por ser mi primer review, te pido una disculpa por el Cáp. anterior no me di cuenta que se habían borrados los -, muchas gracias por tus consejos y espero poder leer tu opinión respecto a este nuevo capítulo)

**Disclaimer: **Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Kubo Tite sama, yo solos los uso para traerles una de mis locas historias.

Sin mas que decir espero que les guste el capítulo y a leer se a dicho.

**Sora t****o Yuuki**

_Capítulo 2: ¿Comprometida o viuda antes de tiempo?_

Había pasado una semana desde que Ichigo y Rukia se comprometieron y Ichigo le había estado dando largas al hecho de que tenia que ir hablar con Kuchiki Byakuya sobre el hecho de que se iba a casar con su hermanita, después de que Rukia fuera rescatada de la SS el se había vuelto muy sobre protector con ella, por eso estaba seguro que de esta no iba a salir vivo.

Llevaba una semana poniéndole excusas a Rukia para no ir a la casa de su "nii sama", pero ya se le estaban acabando las excusas como la paciencia de Rukia.

-Ya Ichigo hoy vamos a ir hablar con mi nii sama ya me canse de tus cuentos baratos – le decía una Rukia muy enojada.

-Pero Rukia no son cuentos tu sabes que yo trabajo mucho y cuando llego estoy muy cansado y lo único que quiero es estar un rato contigo.

-Si pero puedes estar conmigo en la casa de mi nii sama.

-Pero seguro tu hermanito no me va a dejar con vida, cuando le demos la noticia.

-Ya te dije que nada malo te va a pasar o es que en realidad no te quieres casar y solo estas jugando conmigo – le dijo mientras de sus ojos empezaban a salir lagrimas.

-¡Nooo! Como crees que solo estoy jugando contigo, esta bien tu ganas hoy vamos a ir hablar con tu hermano aunque eso me cueste la vida – dijo un Ichigo resignado a su suerte.

-¡Muchas gracias Ichigo! – le dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas y pensaba - yo sabía que tanto teatro que había hecho en el instituto me serviría de algo.

Así que ahora se encontraba en el sótano del almacén de Urahara para poder ir a la SS.

-Algún ultimo deseo que te pueda conceder antes que desaparezcas de este mundo – Urahara le hacia burla al pobre de Ichigo que había perdido el color del rostro imaginándose lo que Byakuya le haría.

-¡Ya cállate! sombrero loco que no me resulta nada gracioso morir en medio de un montón de pétalos rosaditos.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA! pues a mi si me resulta muy gracioso y aunque no quieras así vas a morir.

-¡Ya callasen los dos! que mi nii sama no va a matar a Ichigo – o eso espero pensaba Rukia.

-Kurusaki kun que tipo de flores quieres que te lleve al funeral, no me digas ya se Sakuras ¡JAJAJAJAJA!

-¡Maldito Urahara disfrutas viéndome sufrir verdad!

-Es lo que le da placer a mi vida – dijo Urahara mientras tapaba su rostro con su abanico.

-Ya Urahara deja en paz a Ichigo y abre la puerta –Rukia salio en defensa de su prometido.

-Esta bien Kuchiki san solo espero que la próxima vez que te vea no seas viuda antes de tiempo.

-¡Maldito sombrero loco me la vas a pagar ya abre la maldita puerta! – si señoras y señores Kurosaki Ichigo había perdido la poca paciensa que le quedaba.

Urahara por fin se había cansado de pronosticar la manera en que Kuchiki Byakuya iba a matar a Ichigo y les abrió la puerta.

Cruzaron al otro lado y llegaron a la sociedad de almas hacia un día muy hermoso el sol estaba en su máximo esplendor y había una brisa confortante.

-Por lo menos es un lindo día para morir – pensó el joven shinigami hasta que sintió una pequeña mano que apretaba la suya.

-Tranquilo yo estere contigo ya veras que mi nii sama no es tan malo como crees.

Apretó la pequeña mano de Rukia contra la suya y sintió que esta le daba fuerzas.

-Gracias Rukia.

Y se encaminaron a la mansión Kuchiki, cuando llegaron todos losa sirvientes le hacían reverencia a Rukia.

-A veces se me olvida que eres una princesita – le dijo Ichigo.

-Pues te vas a casar con esta princesita a no ser que quieras romper el compromiso antes de hablar con mi nii sama, por que te advierto después de hablar con el no hay vuelta atrás.

-Y quien dijo que me quería echar para atrás, nunca me ha importado que seas de la nobleza sabes que a mi esas cosas no me importan y no te vas a librar tan fácil de mi.

-Eso me alegra descerebrado, tú tampoco te vas a librar de mi tan fácil.

-¡Enana del demonio!

-¡Fresita estupida!

-¡Bruja!

-¡Zanahoria!

-Rukia, Kurosaki, que hacen discutiendo en el pasillo – dijo el mismísimo diablo en persona según Ichigo, es decir Kuchiki Byakuya.

-Nii sama perdón es que Ichigo y yo queremos hablar contigo.

-Muy bien vamos a mi despacho ordenare que nos traigan té para beber.

-Si gracias nii sama, vamos Ichigo - y lo empujo para que caminara ya que desde que Byakuya apareció Ichigo se quedo como piedra.

Ya estaban en el despacho de Byakuya e Ichigo todavía parecía que estaba en otro mundo.

- Y bien ¿que era lo que querían tratar conmigo? – Byakuya decidió romper el silencio que se había formado y así trayendo a Ichigo a la realidad.

-Veras Byakuya tu sabes que Rukia ya tiene diez años de estar en el mundo humano y en todo este tiempo han pasado cosas…. – decía un Ichigo que sudaba frió al encontrarse con la mirada de hielo de su cuñado.

-¿Que clase de cosas Kurosaki? – Byakuya interrumpió el discurso de Ichigo, por alguna razón no le estaba gustando el curso que llevaba la conversación con ese mocoso, tenía el mal presentimiento que era referente a su hermana.

-Si me dejas continuar te explico Byakuya – dijo Ichigo solo para recibir una fría mirada departe del noble.

-Entonces déjate de andarte con rodeos y di de una vez a que vinieron que no todos tenemos tu tiempo – respondió el noble con el tono mas frió que podía.

-Maldito estirado noble – murmuro Ichigo por debajo, pero no lo suficientemente bajo para que Byakuya no lo oyera.

-Dijiste algo Kurosaki – pregunto el Kuchiki mayor.

-No nada – recuerda Ichigo no hacerlo enojar antes de tiempo, pensaba el pelinaranja.

-Bueno Byakuya la verdad es que en todo este tiempo Rukia y yo nos enamoramos y te quiero pedir su mano en matrimonio – por fin Ichigo se había cansado de dar tantas vueltas y al mal paso darle prisa o eso pensó el chico.

Rukia que esta ese momento estuvo callada volvió a ver a su hermano y vio que su rostro se torno duro como una piedra y sus ojos mostraban una frialdad que nunca había visto en el y en ese momento lo supo lo único que logro hacer fue decirle a su novio.

-¡Corre Ichigo, corre!

Ichigo no era ningún tonto para quedarse después de la orden que le acababa de dar su prometida se paro de su asiento y salio por la ventana que estaba en el despacho en el momento justo en que Byakuya decía.

-Shire…. Senbonzakura.

Salio corriendo a todo lo que le daban las piernas, corría para que no lo alcanzara el shikai del que era su cuñado, cuando estaba por salir de la mansión se topo con una cabeza roja conocida para el.

-¡Renji quítate del camino! – le grito a su pelirrojo amigo.

-Ichigo ¿que te pasa por que corres como si tu vida dependiera de ello? –pregunto intrigado el shinigami teniente del 6 escuadrón mientras corría a la par de su amigo.

-Por que mi vida si depende de ello cabeza de piña o no te has dado cuenta de que es lo que me viene persiguiendo.

-Pero Ichigo ¿que le hiciste a mi capitán para que Senbonzakura te venga persiguiendo?

-Yo a tu capitán no le hice nada solo le pedí la mano de Rukia en matrimonio.

Renji paro de correr a la par de su amigo, mientras lo veía alejarse perseguido por el shikai de su capitán, sonrió para si mismo y pensó.

-Eso lo explica todo, buena suerte Ichigo.

Mientras tanto en la mansión los dos hermanos Kuchiki no habían salido del despacho del mayor de los hermanos.

-Esto es lo que realmente quieres Rukia, estas conciente que el esta por debajo de nuestro nivel.

-Si nii sama yo realmente amo a Ichigo y se que el me ama tanto como yo a el, y te equivocas con respecto a que el esta por debajo de nuestro nivel para mi no es así, el es noble, se preocupa por las personas que están a su alrededor, me protege, no duda en arriesgar su vida por las personas que quiere y el fue el que nos salvo en la guerra contra Aizen y sus espadas – Rukia por fin se había atrevido a enfrentar a su hermano y lo hacia por el hombre que amaba.

Byakuya miro asombrado a su pequeña hermana ella nunca se había atrevido a contrariar algo que el hubiera dicho y ahora lo estaba enfrentado por ese humano, no cabía duda que Rukia había cambiado mucho en todo este tiempo y aunque le doliera admitirlo todo era gracias a ese estupido mocoso que ahora corría por su vida. Antes la chica que estaba parada enfrente de el no se abría a nadie, era solitaria, fría y guardaba su dolor en el fondo de su alma, mas ahora era totalmente diferente ya no se encontraba sola ya que el siempre estaba con ella, confiaba en las personas que la rodeaban y había aprendido a dejar su dolor atrás y ha no culparse por las cosas del pasado, ahora ella brillaba con luz propia y todo era gracias a ese humano. Sonrió de una manera imperceptible para el resto de las personas después de todo el era Kuchiki Byakuya, paso al lado de su hermana y levanto su mano y le acaricio el cabello.

Rukia se quedo asombrada simplemente su hermano nunca había tenido un gesto cariñoso asía ella, sonrió al comprender el significado de esa pequeña caricia, era la manera de el de decirle que estaba bien que se podía casar con el.

-¡Gracias nii sama! – fue lo único que pudo decir antes de salir corriendo detrás de Ichigo.

Renji llegaba al despacho de su capitán para ver salir a Rukia de el.

-Oye Renji ¿has visto a Ichigo? – le pregunto la pequeña chica.

-Si lo acabo de ver corriendo en dirección del 10 escuadrón – le contesto el chico.

-Mejor voy al 4 escuadrón para que tengan todo preparado para cuando llegue – le dijo Rukia a su amigo resignada de la suerte de su novio.

-Oye por cierto me dio las buenas noticias ¡Felicidades Rukia me alegro por los dos! – Renji felicitaba a su amiga de la infancia mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y la despeinaba.

-Muchas Gracias Mandril y tú ¿cuando se lo vas a pedir a Orihime? – Rukia pregunto mientras apartaba la mano de su amigo de la cabeza.

-Oye ese no es tu problema yo sabré cuando.

-No sea que se canse de esperar y te deje por lerdo.

-Maldita uno que te viene a felicitar y mira con lo que sales.

-Que delicadito me saliste – Rukia contraatacaba.

-Sabes que empiezo a compadecer a Ichigo mira que casarse con semejante bruja.

-Yo compadezco a Orihime estar enamorada de semejante tarado.

Ambos empezaron a reír al mismo tiempo después de todo su amistad era así y sabían lo que cada uno significaban en el corazón del otro y que siempre estarían unidos por el pasado que compartieron y el futuro que ahora tenían de frente.

-Chao Renji me voy al 4 escuadrón.

-Cuídate Rukia y dile al tarado de Ichigo que si te hace llorar o te lastima lo mato.

-Gracias Renji yo se lo diré –la chica lo miro y le regalo una gran sonrisa y partió en dirección del 4 escuadrón.

Renji miraba su amiga alejarse mientras pensaba que en otro tiempo el hubiera dado lo que fuera por estar en lugar de Ichigo, que hubiera muerto por ser el causante de las sonrisas que ahora veía en la cara de la morena, pero ese tiempo ya era pasado y ahora tenia un nuevo amor que lo llenaba y lo hacia sentir vivo, por lo cual ahora podía ver a sus amigos y desearles la mayor felicidad del mundo, sin sentirse celoso o triste y estaba seguro de que cuando su novia supiera la noticia si no es que ya la sabia se iba a sentir igual de feliz que el por los dos.

En otra parte del Sereitei Ichigo había logrado escapar de Senbonzakura nada mas con una que otra herida sin mayor relevancia, pero definitivamente hoy se había levantado con el pie izquierdo lo supo desde que la enana mandona lo había manipulado para ir a contarle todo al estirado de su hermano, después su taza de café estaba demasiado caliente cosa que ocasiono que la soltara y el liquido cayera en sus partes nobles ocasionándole un dolor inimaginable, después el sombrero loco de Urahara no lo había dejado de molestar pronosticándole el modo en que lo iban a matar, después su adorado cuñado no había tenido mejor idea que hacer que sus petalitos de flor lo persiguieran por todo la SS, pero esta si era la gota que derramaba el vaso, la cereza del pastel ante el se encontraba nada mas y nada menos que el capitán del 11 escuadro nada mas y nada menos que el sádico de Zaraki Kenpachi y su teniente.

-Mira Ken chan, es Ichi kun – decía la teniente pelirosa.

-Oye Ichigo no quieres una pelea solo para entrenar un rato es que estoy aburrido – el capitán de pelos en punto sonreía de manera sádica al ver al pobre de Ichigo.

-¡Ni que estuviera loco! –grito Ichigo mientras empezaba a correr otra vez por su vida y era perseguido por el capitán de la onceava escuadra.

-Vamos Ichigo no seas cobarde ven y pelea conmigo.

-¡No es cobardía es instinto de supervivencia!

-Ken chan corre o se te va escapar – la teniente alentaba a su capitán

-Vamos Ichigo solo una peleita, no te va a pasar nada.

-¡No estoy loco como para pelear contra un sádico como tu, además no quiero dejar a Rukia viuda antes de tiempo!

-¡Guau Ichi kun se va a casar con Kia chan! – Yachiru gritaba en la espalda de su capitán.

-Esto lo tienen que saber la asociación de mujeres shinigamis le diré a la vicepresidenta que reúna a los demás miembros a una reunión de emergencia – pensaba la pequeña teniente mientras bajaba de la espalda de su capitán.

-Nos vemos mas tarde Ken chan suerte agarrando a Ichi kun.

-Adiós Ichi kun y salúdame a Kia chan – Yachiru se despidió de su capitán y de Ichigo mientras se dirigía al octavo escuadrón para informarle a su vicepresidenta (Nanao) de la reunión de ultimo momento.

En cuestión de media hora Nanao ya tenía reunida a toda la asociación de mujeres shinigamis y todas se preguntaban cual era el motivo de dicha reunión.

-Silencio que la presidenta nos tiene algo que decir – Nanao trataba de calmar a las demás miembros de la asociación.

-Presidenta nos podría decir ¿cual es el motivo de esta reunión tan repentina?– Nanao le preguntaba a la pequeña teniente del onceavo escuadrón.

-Si verán es que me acabo de enterar que Kia chan se va a casar con Ichi kun – la pequeña niña le informaba mientras se comía un dulce.

-¡Kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiia! ¡Yo sabia que esos dos iban a terminara casado, vez Nanao me debes mil yens! – gritaba la teniente del décimo escuadrón.

-Eso explica por que vi pasar a Ichigo corriendo enfrente del décimo escuadrón seguido de Senbonzakura – reflexionaba la de grandes atributos

-¡No puedo creerlo! si esos dos se llevaban de la patada – comentaba la capitana del segundo escuadrón.

-Al parecer el amor de ellos es de los de entre mas te pego mas te quiero - comento Hinamori.

-Si, si pero aquí lo importante es que hay que hacerle una despedida de soltera a Rukia chan, donde aya mucho, pero mucho sake – adivine quien hizo ese comentario, así es Matsumoto.

-Así es Tetas chan ahí que hacerle una despedida de solteras a Kia chan y nosotras como la asociación de mujeres shinigamis tenemos la obligación de planearla, así que Nanao chan se hará cargo de asignarles a cada una su tarea – la presidenta de la asociación volvía a tomar la palabra.

Después de que cada miembro de la asociación tenía su tarea se dividieron para realizar cada una la tarea que les habían asignado.

Mientras tanto Rukia buscaba a Ichigo por todo el Sereitei, hasta que por fin logro dar con el, el pobre se veía muy cansado y agotado, traía golpes por todo el cuerpo y uno que otro corte que atribuyo al shikai de su hermano no lo que no explicaba era la causa de los golpes.

-Ichigo por fin te encuentro, pero ¿por que estas hecho un desastre?

-Todavía preguntas enana el desquiciado de tu hermano casi acaba conmigo y para rematar me encontré al loco de Kenpachi.

-Eso explica lo de los golpes – pensaba Rukia.

-Rukia ¿crees que sea posible que nos vayamos a casa ya? – pregunto un Ichigo muy cansado en definitivamente hoy no había sido su día.

-Claro descerebrado pero primero te llevo al 4 escuadrón para que te curen ya Hanatarou nos esta esperando – Rukia no renegó al ver la cara de su novio en verdad se veía muy cansado, por un auto reflejo se acerco a la cara del chico y le dio un beso en los labios.

-Muchas gracias Ichigo por venir hablar con mi nii sama, el nos dio su aprobación.

-De nada enana sabes que por ti seria capaz de patearle el trasero a todos los de la SS otra vez – le contestó mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos y la abrazaba fuerte mente.

-Vayamos a casa Ichigo.

-Si vayamos a casa enana – y así los dos se dirigieron asía el cuarto escuadrón para que las heridas del chico fueran tratadas como era debido, para después dirigirse a la puerta que los llevaría asía el mundo humano para llegar al sótano de Urahara.

-¡Guau veo que ya regresaron! me sorprende verte con vida Kurosaki kun, pensé que en estos momentos estarían organizando tu sepelio en el seretei – comentaba el rubio mientras escondía detrás de su abanico.

-¡Cállate maldito! que por poco no la cuento la que me recuerda, enana yo te dije que tu hermano me iba a matar – reclamaba el chico.

-Y no te mato yo te veo vivo – se defendía la chica.

-Si pero por poco no la cuento.

-Oye yo dije que no te iba a matar lo cual fue cierto, yo nunca dije que saldrías ileso.

-¡Maldita enana del demonio!

-¡Descerebrado!

-¡Bruja!

-¡Zanahoria!

-¡Anciana!

-¡Niñato!

-¡Zorra!

-¡Fresa!

-¡Ohhh que lindo es el amor cuando se es joven! – Urahara se reía detrás de su abanico.

-¡YA CALLATE! – gritaron ambos jóvenes con un leve sonrojo.

-Mejor vamonos a casa que se nos hace tarde – dijo Ichigo mientras se metía en su cuerpo y observaba a Rukia entrar en su gigai.

-No se olviden de mi y vengan a visitarme de vez en cuando – se despedía el rubio de la pareja.

-No cabe duda que hacen una linda pareja – dijo una mujer que salía del almacén y observaba a ambos jóvenes perderse en la distancia.

-Lo que me recuerda Urahara gane la apuesta Byakuya no mato a Ichigo así que págame.

-Si, si ya lo se, aquí tienes tu dinero Yoruichi.

-Es un placer hacer negocios contigo Urahara, pero no cabe duda que Byakuya bo se ha ablando con el tiempo – comento la felina mujer.

-Si tienes razón será mejor que nos vayamos yendo si no llegaremos tarde – comentaba del rubio.

-Si vamos no los queremos hacer esperar.

Mientras tanto en la SS en la mansión Kuchiki, Byakuya estaba parado enfrente del retrato de su difunta esposa.

-Espero estar haciendo lo correcto Hisana, te prometí que siempre iba a proteger a Rukia y haría todo lo mejor para ella, y estoy convencido que con nadie va hacer mas feliz que con ese mocoso, me gustaría que pudieras ver el brillo en sus ojos cuando esta con el, por eso e accedido a que se case con el, se que no me perdonarías si la hiciera sufrir.

Rukia e Ichigo caminaban a casa del ultimo, cuando llegaron a su destino se sorprendieron de encontrar toda la casa a oscuras cosa que extraño a los jóvenes.

-Viejo, Yuzu, Karin ya estamos en casa – grito Ichigo al ver que nadie salía a recibirlos.

-Que raro Ichigo parece que no hay nadie en casa.

-Eso veo enana.

Rukia estaba apunto de contestarle la ofensa al chico cuando de la nada un grupo de personas salio gritando.

-¡Sorpresa! – para la sorpresa de ambos jóvenes en frente de ellos se encontraban todos sus amigos.

-¡Viejo ¿que significa esto? – preguntaba el joven shinigami a su padre.

-Que no vez Ichigo es una fiesta para celebrar tu compromiso con mi adorada tercera hija.

-Ya, ya Ichigo deja de pelear que tu padre lo hizo con la mejor intención – la mujer gatuna salía en defensa del mayor de los Kurosaki.

-Si Kurosaki kun deberías de estar de mejor humor ya que no te mato tu cuñado – el del sombrero a rayas ayudaba a la joven mujer

-¿Urahara como es que llegaste antes que nosotros? – pregunto curiosa Rukia.

-¡Ahhh los misterios de la vida! – respondió el tendero.

-¡Ichigo! ¿como pudiste hacerme esto, pensé que eras mi amigo? y mira que quitarme el amor de mi vida acaso no tienes corazón – Asano Keigo venia llorando en dirección a Ichigo.

-¡Maldito Keigo! ¿me quieres decir desde cuando Rukia es el amor de tu vida? – Ichigo le dio una pata que mando a volar a Keigo.

-¡Eres un mal amigo! – gritaba Keigo mientras iba volando para caer desmayado.

-¡Felicidades Rukia chan! me alegra mucho por ustedes dos – Inoue Orihime felicitaba a su amiga mientras la abrazaba.

-Gracias Orihime – trataba de decir Rukia mientras era aplastada por los atributos de su amiga.

-Mira nada más que picaron nos saliste y tanto que guardabas las apariencias en el instituto de chico rudo y al final te gano el amor – una chica de cabello negro molestaba a su amigo de la infancia.

-¡Cállate Tatsuki a ti que te importa! – le contesto mientras un leve sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas.

-¡Felicidades Ichigo y Kuchiki san! – Sado felicito a la pareja.

-¡Muchas gracias Chad!– respondieron al mismo tiempo.

-Pero que ternura hasta están sincronizados al hablar, Kuchiki san solo espero que cuando tengan hijos se parezcan a ti por que si se parecen a Kurosaki pobres de ellos – decía socarronamente Ishida para hacer enojar al pelinaranjo.

-¡Tu cállate maldito cuatro ojos!

-Pero Kurosaki no te enojes que yo solo te estoy diciendo la verdad, y como todavía me debes el favor de cuando saliste mas temprano de tu turno te informo que mañana entras tres horas antes.

-¡Maldito Ishida! ¿solo quieres buscar pelea verdad? – Ichigo ya estaba en pose de pelea.

-Gracias Ishida te agradezco los buenos deseos – Rukia se interpuso en medio de los dos hombres para evitar que se pelearan.

-¡Ohh mi hermosa Kuchiki san! dime que no es cierto, dime que no te vas a casar con el baka de Ichigo – Keigo ya se había recuperado de la patada que Ichigo le había dado y corría a abrazar a Rukia.

-¡MALDITO KEIGO! ¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCAR A RUKIA ELLA ES MI PROMETIDA! – grito Ichigo mientras le propinaba otro golpe al pobre chico.

-Oye no pensé que fueras tan celoso – el teniente del sexto escuadrón hacia su aparición.

-Y ¿desde cuando tu piensas piña? ten cuidado no vaya a hacer que se te muera la única neurona que tienes – Ichigo le respondió con desden.

-¡Tu maldito te voy a matar!

-¡Tú y cuantos más!

-¡Yo solo me basto para acabar con basuras como tu!

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡no me hagas reír cabeza de piña!

-Paren de una vez que ya me tienen cansada par de idiotas – Rukia hizo su intervención en la discusión de ambos muchachos.

-Si Rukia chan tiene razón Renji y Kurosaki kun hoy estamos aquí para celebrar.

-Pero Orihime, Ichigo fue el que empezó – contesto el de roja cabellera.

-No importa quien empezó esta es la noche de Kurosaki kun y Rukia chan así que compórtate – Orihime regañaba a su novio mientras este ponía cara de perrito.

-¡Jajajajaja Renji te tienen bien dominado! – Ichigo reía a más no poder al ver la cara de su amigo frente a su novia.

- ¡Maldito! – murmuraba por debajo el pelirrojo.

-¡Tu cállate y ven conmigo que tenemos que seguir saludando a los invitados! – Rukia jalo a Ichigo para que la siguiera y el como buen perrito faldero seguía a su dueña.

-¡Mira quien habla, al que tienen mas dominado de todos no cabe duda que Rukia te tiene comiendo de sus manos! – Comento Yoruichi haciendo que todos los presentes estallaran en risas y que Ichigo se pusiera muy rojo.

-No cabe duda que mi querida tercera hija es la mejor solo ella puede controlar al estupido de mi hijo – Isshin dio su aporte asiendo que todo mundo volviera a reír y que se ganara un puñetazo en la cara de parte de su adorado hijo.

Mientras todos reían Yoruichi se percato de una presencia que trataba de pasar desapercibida, y salio afuera para poder conversar con el portador de esta.

-No crees que seria mejor entrar aquí afuera esta haciendo frió y todos adentros se están divirtiendo.

-Solo quería observar un poco antes de entrar.

-Pensé que no vendrías.

-Por que no iba a venir después de todo Rukia es mi hermana.

-Sabes realmente me sorprendes que permitas que se casen Byakuya bo.

-Le prometí a Hisana que cuidaría de Rukia y que siempre haría lo mejor para ella.

-Sabes estoy segura de que Hisana debe estar muy agradecida contigo por hacer tan feliz a su hermana.

-Yoruichi Rukia es feliz con Kurosaki verdad.

-Nunca había visto a nadie mas feliz que a ella, hasta da un poco de envidia, pero vamos Byakuya bo entremos a la casa que hace frió.

-Si te pidieras que me dejaras de decir así lo harías – pregunto el noble.

-Por supuesto…. que no – le contesto la mujer de violáceos cabellos con una enorme sonrisa mientras se dirigía de nuevo al interior de la residencia Kurosaki.

-Me lo imaginaba – pensó el noble mientras seguía a la mujer.

En el interior Byakuya estaba muy contento de ver a su hermana tan feliz y esta se puso mas feliz cuando lo vio entra al interior de la residencia, mientras Ichigo palidecía de ver a su cuñado ahí no espero verlo tan pronto, todavía no superaba el pequeño trauma de la tarde.

Todo valía la pena si podía cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a su amada esposa, aguantaría al mocoso de Kurosaki y a su excéntrico padre si era por la felicidad de su hermana claro que no pensaba admitir esa verdad delante de nadie, solo la mujer de piel morena que lo conocía desde niño sabia lo que estaba pensando en su interior y sonrió al pensar que en verdad el noble había cambiado en estos diez años y todo gracias a un shinigami sustituto que lo había ello poner en una balanzas sus prioridades y le había recordado viejas promesas hechas.

Espero que les aya gustado el segundo capítulo de esta loca historia, si soy sincera me divertí haciendo mucho este capítulo, solo de imaginarme al pobre de Ichigo pidiéndole la mano de Rukia a Byakuya y a Isshin organizando la fiesta.

No sean malos y dejen un review que me harán muy feliz.

Solo una pregunta ¿les gustaría saber que paso en la despedida de soltera de Rukia?

Que viva el IchiRuki y nos leemos luego.


	3. Aviso

Hola, como están, quería pedirles una disculpa con la entrega tanto del Príncipe de Persia, como con Sora to Yuuki, la verdad estoy en una mala racha, primero me caí y me abrí la muñeca en mi país estamos en época de lluvias y las aceras se vuelven muy resbalosas lo que me ha imposibilitado escribir en gran manera, después estoy con un problema de que se me quebró una muela y tengo demasiado dolor y no he podido ir al odontólogo (en realidad le tengo pánico) se preguntaran para los que siguen mis historias por que si les he traído capítulos de Vendo Recuerdos, pues es muy sencillo de Vendo recuerdos ya tengo todos los capítulos solo debo subirlos, en cambio de el Príncipe de Persia y Sora to Yuuki todo sale de mi entera cabecita y debido a que he pasado con mucho dolor no me ha dejado concentrarme como es debido en las historias ya tengo varias paginas de ambas historias escritas, pero la verdad no me convencen mucho y no me gustaría llevarles algo en lo que no me sienta conforme yo creo que ustedes se merecen mi mayor esfuerzo yo creo que para el otro fin de semana puedo traerle los capítulos siguientes de ambas historias.

Espero que me comprendan, agradezca mucho el apoyo que me dan y cuando el próximo capítulo este borrare este anuncio.

Me despido de ustedes muy avergonzada y esperando que me entiendan.

Sakura-Jeka.


End file.
